Saltando las clases
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nana y Rise amanecen juntas, luego de haber pasado la noche como la pareja que son. Nana ve que empieza a hacerse tarde, por lo que trata de despertar a Rise, mientras que la presidenta, una vez que abre los ojos, tiene su propia idea de lo que van a hacer esa mañana. Oneshot con lemon.


Este es el momento en que doy inicio al lemmon 2020 de mi parte, así, y ya ustedes dirán qué tal. Yuruyuri no mme pertenece y tal, que si así fuera no tendría ninguna necesidad de escribir fanfics, sino que me dedicaría directamente a su desarrollo canónico.

**Saltando las clases**

Estaba amaneciendo. La luz que se asomaba por la ventana así lo indicaba.

Pese a ello, Nana Nishigaki sentía una tremenda pereza por levantarse. Había dormido bastante bien, sin ningún tipo de interrupción de principio a fin, y sus ojos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para abrirse en respuesta a la manifestación del alba, pero su cuerpo estaba todavía un poco agotado. Y la razón de ello yacía justo en sus brazos, durmiendo.

Nana sonríe, recordando lo que pasó entre ella y Rise Matsumoto, su fiel compañera de experimentos locos y amante. Había sido algo intenso, hermoso, y solo cuando habían terminado es que se dejaron caer dormidas, indiferentes a la desnudez de ambas. El contacto con su piel era siempre una grata experiencia, algo de lo que simplemente no podría cansarse, no en esta vida.

Nana mira por un momento la hora. Eran pasadas las siete, lo cual significaba que tendrían que apurarse para vestirse y comer algo antes de ir juntas a la escuela. Pero Nana no tenía ganas de ir, se sentía muy gusto así como estaba. Estaba bastante tentada de llamar a la escuela para avisar que ni ella ni Rise se sentían bien, aunque eso las pondrían en evidencia. Era una idea tentadora, pero no estaba bien pensada.

Rise se mueve entre sus brazos, acurrucándose, como si tratara de captar mejor su calor, lo cual era comprensible por estar ambas desnudas. Nana suelta una risita y acaricia sus cabellos. También ella se sentía bastante bien de esa manera. No quería que esa unión terminase jamás, pero tenían ambas una responsabilidad, y por tanto no debían quedarse allí mucho más tiempo. Nana toca en repetidas ocasiones el rostro de Rise, estirando dulcemente su cachete inclusive, tratando de despertarla.

─ Matsumoto... Despierta, Matsumoto. Ya ha amanecido.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos, la presidenta abre finalmente los ojos, y su primera visión del día se refleja en la mirada de la sensei. A ambas les parecía una forma perfecta de comenzar el día, y se abrazan con intensidad. Se notaba que Rise también tenía fresca en la memoría lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior.

─ ...

─ Dormí muy bien, Matsumoto. Gracias por tu preocupación ─ responde Nana antes de plantar un pequeño beso en la frente de su alumna preferida ─. Pero parece que es un poco tarde. Es un poco molesto, pero tenemos que levantarnos...

Pero Rise sólo afianza su abrazo, impidiendo que Nana lograra salir de la cama. La sensei estaba sorprendida ante semejante reacción, aunque no tiene tiempo para decir absolutamente nada, puesto que Rise empieza a besarla. No era un simple roce, sino que ya empezaba hambriento ese beso, como si Rise hubiera deseado aquello con desesperación.

─ Eso ha sido inesperado. Te has despertado con las pilas bien cargadas ─ dice Nana en cuanto ve sus labios libres ─. Pero si así lo quieres poner, entonces no le veo nada de malo ¿Crees que en la escuela nos vayan a regañar por no ir hoy?

Rise no se molesta en responder, aunque eso más bien termina siendo del agrado de Nana. Esa actitud tan repentinamente impulsiva de alguna manera la estaba encendiendo por dentro. Aquello mataba sus dudas sobre si levantarse o no.

─ ...

─ Actúas un poco egoísta en esta ocasión, Matsumoto. La verdad es que esa faceta que me estás mostrando me gusta, y mucho.

Rise sonríe de forma tierna, y ambas se vuelven a besar. Ahora sí fue un beso cariñoso, suave, que daba oportunidad a saborear aquellos pequeños y dulces labios de la presidenta. Nana disfrutaba bastante eso. Ahora sí estaba plenamente convencida de que mejor se quedaban a dedicar la mañana a ellas mismas y la pasión que se iba desbocando nuevaente en ellas, justo como la noche anterior.

Ya estaban desnudas, por lo que no haría falta quitarse nada. Estaban listas para ir al grano en el momento que sea, que es decir en ese preciso momento: Rise se ubica encima de la sensei, sin dejar de besarla. Sus dedos se mantenían entrelazados mientras iban preparando sus posiciones. Sus miradas se cruzan, y desde ya mostraban la excitación que nace y crece a un ritmo vertiginoso pero silencioso. Nana se suelta de su alumna y le agarra la cintura. Se sienta lentamente mientras la sostiene, y Rise posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la mayor. Vuelven a besarse, y las manos de Nana empiezan a descender lentamente, aunque no le toma mucho tiempo llegar hasta el trasero de la presidenta, y lo aprieta con suavidad, queriendo ver cómo reaccionaba. El éxtasis iba creciendo bastante rápido para lo suave y métodico que ambas avanzaban. Acto seguido, ambas llevan una mano al sitio preciado de la contraria, llevando a cabo roces en que se ponía en evidencia cuán sensibles se habían puesto en tan poco tiempo. Era una excelente manera de dejar el terreno completamente listo para la verdadera acción.

─ ¿Qué dices, Matsumoto? ¿Quieres hacerlo justo como lo hicimos ayer, o prefieres que sea diferente? ─ dice Nana, siempre con mirada clavada en la de su alumna.

─ ...

─ Excelente, esperaba que dijeras eso. Entonces así será.

La mano que trabajaba el sexo de Rise se dirige entonces a su muslo, moviéndola para que, de ese modo, las piernas de ambas estuvieran cruzadas, sin a cambio obtener ninguna resistencia. De ese modo iban a empezar realmente. Es la presidenta la que inicia el movimiento en cuanto ve que ya estaban en posición, y Nana, luego de soltar un ligero gemido, se suma tranquilamente. Ambas se movían a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, sonrientes y sonrojadas. Rise se sostiene en los brazos de la sensei mientras se mueve con ganas. Sus gemidos eran audibles solamente para la sensei, aunque eso poco importaba por estar ellas dos solas.

Vuelven a besarse, y no dejaban de mover sus caderas, frotando de ese modo sus sexos para darse el placer que ambos cuerpos exigían desde bien temprano. Nana lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, y para demostrarlo decide moverse de manera más intensa, haciendo que Rise se impulsara hacia atrás mientras dejaba escapar más gemidos, teniendo que soltarse de la mayor y apoyarse sobre la cama con ambas manos. A la sensei le encantaba esa reacción obtenida, pero lo disfrutaba mucho más cuando tenía el cuerpo de su alumna pegado al suyo, por lo que le rodea la cintura con un brazo y la hace acercarse, todo aquello sin detener ni un poco el frote.

Rise ve que tenía a su alcance los pechos de Nana, así que va a uno de éstos con su boca, succionando con muchísimo gusto. A Nana también le gustaba aquello, y por eso la deja hacer. Daba la impresión de ser una bebé siendo amamantada, le sostiene la cabeza con una mano para que Rise siguiese en aquella labor.

Nana decide cambiar de posición sin dejar que sus entrepiernas siguieran tocándose gustosamente, y lo hace empujando a Rise para que esté acostada, y Nana estaba encima, posicionada de manera que Rise siguiera chupando sus pechos como quisiera, y la propia sensei toma el control de los movimientos. Rise llega a un punto en que sólo era capaz de gemir, y Nana acerca su frente al de ella.

─ ¿Lo estás disfrutando? Yo desde luego que sí.

Era el momento de hacer un nuevo cambio, y el mismo consiste en que Nana es la que chupa los pequeños pechos de la presidenta. Era bastante infantil para tratarse de una chica de tercer año, tanto físicamente como por la reacción que muestra, pero eso exactamente lo hace especialmente adorable. Rise podría quedarse así como estaba, o bien podría desarrollarse de manera prodigiosa, no importaba, que igual Nana le daba su amor con todas sus ganas. Ambas sueltan quejidos, puesto que el frote de sus sexos las estaba llevando irremediablemente hasta el clímax. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente dejan llegar aquel momento cubre en el placer de ambas antes de dejarse desplomar completamente sobre la cama.

Una vez que el orgasmo empieza a pasar, dejando solamente las secuelas, Nana se da cuenta de que ambas estaban sudadas, como si hubieran estado en un sauna. Habían ido más dinámicas de lo que esperaban en un principio, pero eso era lo de menos. Nana se sienta al cabo de un rato, mirando nuevamente la hora. No se había dado cuenta, pero a ambas se les había ido poco más de un cuarto de hora en aquello. Estaba plenamente convencidas de que las llamarían de la escuela para regañarlas por ausentarse, pero eso poco importaba, puesto que aquello valía completamente la pena.

─ ...

─ ¿Hmm? Oh, es que pensaba en el hecho de que nos estamos saltando las clases de hoy...

─ ...

─ ¿Cómo que cuáles? Pues las clases en Nanamori, Matsumoto. No me digas que se te olvidó...

─ ...

─ ¿Qué? No puede ser... ─ Nana mira en su celular, corroborando lo que su alumna le acababa de decir ─ No me había dado cuenta que hoy es fin de semana. Me cogiste desprevenida, Matsumoto. Parece que esta vez era yo quien iba un poco perdida en las nubes.

Rise suelta unas divertidas risitas. Dichas risas alegran el corazón de Nana. Toso aquello significaba entonces que no había problema en quedarse allí, disfrutando de la mañana y dedicarse a sí mismas. Jamás lo hubo.

─ ...

─´¿Otra vez? ─ Rise asiente, y Nana sonríe ampliamente ─ De acuerdo. Ya que estamos aquí, y como no tenemos nada nada que hacer... Supongo que lo tenemos todo para seguir.

Rise sonríe y se acerca a Nana para abrazarla. Estaba más caprichosa de lo usual, eso no había manera de negarlo, pero a Nana la dejaba cada vez más encantada.

**Fin**

* * *

En esta ocasión quise hacer algo sencillo. En mis últimas historias con lemmon había hecho costumbre que la acción sexual fuese completa, con tres o más rondas para cuatro mil palabras, aunque ahora quise hacerlo más simple, solo para variar un poco la tónica que suelo usar. De todos modos, esto perfectamente queda servido para que ustedes lo continúen a fuerza de imaginación, así que no hay razón para quejas xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
